High Heels Chopin
by Elves of the Moon
Summary: The Marauders will have their first Yule Ball... and James thinks that requires him to know how to dance. Mild RLSB
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: High Heels  
**Author**: Lhune  
**Summary**: The Marauders will have their first Yule Ball... and James thinks that requires him to know how to dance. Featuring Sirius as star performer.  
**Pairing**: very mild RL/SB  
**Disclaimer**: Do you think there's a chance I own them? No? Well, you're right about that.

High Heels

(1/2)

"Evans will think me a complete idiot!" a distraught boy called out in panic while pulling his black hair. He raised his hazel eyes dramatically to the heavens above…erm, the ceiling of their dormitory would be more like it.

A plump boy called Peter patted him encouragingly on the upper arm as he cursed '_that evil twisted Fate which was conspiring against him along with Dumbledore. He could've known the "senile" old man was NOT what he seemed to be'_

Remus had a hard time trying to suppress an amused smile that threatened to make an appearance on his lips. And seeing the accusing glare the bespectacled boy shot him he knew he must've failed.

The amber-eyed werewolf turned to look for help with the last remaining occupant of the room since he knew Peter Rabbit (as they called him) would never let down his idol James.

Notorious Sirius Black, famous for his name, his character and above all, his looks.

Remus was sure the boy would be laughing his 'alluring' head off at James' antics. To his surprise, however, the black-haired subject of so many female (and even various male) desires was sitting quietly on his bed, apparently lost to the world as he was occupied by his own thoughts.

This comportment made the smile on the werewolf's face vanish and be replaced by a worried frown. The Padfoot he knew would never behave like this unless something very important was claiming his mind. (Like a phenomenal prank but he'd always let them, his fellow Marauders, join in the fun as soon as he could. The only other possibility that came to Remus' mind at the moment, was the Black-family)

"You alright Sirius?" Remus asked carefully.

As the words left his mouth not only Sirius' eyes turned to look at him, but James and Peter stopped their wrestling match to look at him as well. (For some reason or another they had gotten a little disagreement when Moony hadn't been looking at them.) The two hurriedly untangled themselves and moved their gazes almost ashamed towards the ground . Only to instantly raise their attention back up to Sirius this time.

Said black-haired boy stared at them in wonder. After a second or two had passed, an amused grin appeared on his chiseled lips which lightened his entire face.

"I see, so_'this'_ is the dance you mean to introduce at the Yule Ball."

James sputtered indignantly.

"I do say, I'm sure Evans will notice you this time." Sirius said seriously, his grey eyes alight with mirth.

The tawny-haired boy said to himself he must've been mistaken to worry about his friend earlier on because the boy was… well, he was Padfoot. And it certainly couldn't be possible Padfoot had been worrying about the upcoming ball, even if it would be their first. Because ,unlike Remus, he had the entire Hogwards student population dreaming to be his girlfriend, so he'd certainly find a suitable date (if not more than one)

The werewolf was sure no one would care whether Sirius was to dance a little less conventionally or not. Even if he had the feeling Padfoot would've no problem moving up to girls' standard…

Then again, he might be wrong about that. Why else would his friend have acted the way he had? (if it hadn't been a figment of his imagination of course) He decided to let these thoughts rest as his attention was drawn towards James who was clasping the aforementioned black-haired boy to himself in despair.

"You **have** to help me Padfoot! I know you can!" James nearly begged, his black hair even more in disarray then ever… McGonnagle would say he was a fright if she sere to see him now.

Sirius coolly turned to look at him in mock disdain. "And what, my dearest Prongsie, would I be able to help you with if I may ask?" he drawled overly polite.

"You have to-" James started to say but halted when he noticed all eyes in the dormitory were fixed upon him. Not that he minded, he rather enjoyed the attention he got. That is, until Sirius rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What, my boy? Spit it out already." He said hereby spoiling the tension that hung in the air.

"Teach me how to dance!" James suddenly blurted out.

Remus stared at him in disbelief. When the spectacled boy noticed this he hastened to explain.

"I'm sure you can dance fantastically!"

Sirius elegantly raised an eyebrow at this.

"I heard Evans and her friends talk about this one day…"

("When!? Why wasn't I there with you?" Peter squealed)

"… and it'd only be normal, you being a member of an aristocratic family such as the Black one."

At the mention of his family name Sirius momentarily scrounged up his face in disgust.

Seeming to be oblivious to this gesture James continued his speech. "They said, you know, Lily and her friends, it's a tradition in all 'Higher' families to teach their children how to dance." He stopped for a second to take a deep breath.

Before one of his friends could even think about something to say he spoke again.

"…Which only would be normal seeing you have fancy dinner-parties all the time where you dance afterwards… and, another thing I heard-

(just how long have you been spying on the girls without any of us present?)

-you walk so elegantly and graciously and refined, it almost seems like you flow over the ground you walk on, their words I assure you! Such words never crossed my mind… not that they aren't true but-"he had been waving his hands in the air all the time, gesturing wildly.

He now let them fall down limply by his side as he ended his plea, staring intently at Sirius. "The moves of a dancer they said, so I ask you… Teach me how to dance so that Lily shan't think me an idiot?"

…

It was deadly silent after that. Peter's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets… but that happened on more occasions the werewolf considered. Nearly popping that is, hey never _really_ had. Tough that _one _time they had been awfully close to it…

Remus line of thoughts, as well as the silence, was broken when Sirius' laughter reached the Marauders' ears.

The black-haired boy was doubled over, his shiny locks in mild disarray. Of course they were not quite as tousled as the ones on James' head.

"But it _**did**_ make sense, no?" the spectacled boy asked defensively.

Ostentatiously wiping the supposedly tears of laughter from his eyes, Sirius straightened and looked seriously at his friend.

"I never _really _got those lessons you talk about but if you insist I can always try to help you… learning how to dance." He said with a hint of bitter humour.

"But, then they (meaning the girls) were wrong about the dancing?" Peter squeaked not understanding. (honestly, never heard from such a slow rabbit :D)

Sirius pushed a lock of his hair out of his face where it had fallen straight into his eyes before he turned to Peter.

"Regulus did receive those lessons Prongs ranted about (One can't call that 'talking') but as I was not deemed '_fit'_ to be one of the family they thought I shouldn't be needing them." He shrugged offhandedly.

"Ah" Peter said in choir with James.

"But as I have seen them dance often, and I did join them from time to time, I think I can say how to dance." His eyes twinkled once more with the mirth they were used to see in Padfoot's grey orbs.

Remus had stayed silent all the time but, he looked at Sirius who was currently faced with an overly enthusiast Prongs, he was sure to have seen a shadow cross his friend's face when talking about dancing lessons.

o-0-o

Sooo… this was the first part out of two. I'll be updating the second (and last) part when I have found the time to type it. Which should somewhere along next days as I have it written down already.

Would you please tell me what think about it this far?

Lhune


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: still own nothing what so ever  
**Note**: I believe Remus to be an Autumn-child (born in September I should say) while I picture Sirius to be born somewhere in December. I daresay, that makes Remus to be the oldest :D

(2/2)

"Ouch, watch your feet James!"

Remus felt a smile spread on his lips.

"I'm sorry Padfoot but-" James said as he discontinued his dance with the slender boy.

"Don't say it, Evans…" Sirius grunted as he held his painful foot protectively.

"-has smaller feet." The bespectacled boy finished the sentence as he let himself fall down on the bed next to Sirius. "_Hers_ are as delicate as Cinderella's…" A dreamy look had taken over his tanned face.

"Maybe it is because Sirius is taller than you?" Peter piped up hesitantly. His words immediately got an indignant reaction out Prongs.

"He is not! It only _looks_ like that. I'm decidedly taller than he is, look at us!" James spluttered and forced Sirius to stand up straight next to him as to prove his issue.

"That's only because of your hair being spiked up." Sirius pointed out offhandedly as he sat back down on the bed.

James looked at his friend in denial… even though he knew Sirius had said true. "It's just because Sirius does _not_ have the grace of a true woman, such as Lily has."

Remus had to disagree with whatever reason they came up with, certainly the last one James had presented. He hadn't been able to help himself but to look, or rather stare, admiring as Padfoot tried to dance with his fellow Marauder.

He had to agree with Lily's friends, Sirius _was _a magnificent dancer. The only thing that kept nagging him was the ease with which Sirius took the female part in the dance upon him. He wondered…

"Ah, you should know the dance by now. Since you insist you trampling my feet is because of my male character…" Sirius looked pointedly at his ex-dance partner "I can help you no longer." He finished and massaged his sore feet further.

"But, Pad-" James wanted to object nearly whining.

"No Jimmy, you cannot ask me to torture my feet any longer. If I were to go on like this, I myself would not be able to dance at the ball." He stated rejecting, ignoring James' pleading look.

Remus watched Peter snicker at this and stare guiltily at his feet when James shot him an accusatory look. None of them looked when Padfoot let himself fall languidly backwards so that he now was stretched out on the rumpled bed. His black hair spread around his head like a dark, almost sinister, halo.

Amber eyes watched fascinated in appreciation. How could he not? This image presented to him along with the prized music of Chopin. (No one had thought to turn it off after they finished their dance)…

It was absolutely beautiful. He thought it deserved a more sophisticated description but this was all he could come up with at the moment.

"But _Pad-fo-ot_!" James whined. Apparently he had crawled to come to sit next to Sirius head.

"I will not dance with you anymore." The dark haired 'angel' muttered his refusal.

"Okay, so you won't. I can understand that." James said resigned to this fact.

Sirius opened one grey eye in disbelief.

"But will you dance with Moony?"

"What?" Remus spluttered, wide awake at once.

"Maybe if I can see you two dance I'll find out what I've been doing wrong." The spectacled boy tried.

Sirius snorted at this but sat up none the less. "I doubt that but fine, if it would make you happy." He said.

Prongs nodded vehemently.

"I almost forgot, would _you_ mind Moony?" Sirius asked him after a moment.

"N.. no, of course not." Remus hurried to reply. "It's only…"

"Yes?" Padfoot asked, looking intently at the werewolf.

"I'm afraid I'm not that much of a dancer… I certainly have no idea how a woman is supposed to dance." He said apologizing. Sirius shrugged discarding this.

"Never mind, I'll take that part upon me, after all, I'm used to it by now." He stood up graciously "Besides, you're the older one out off the two of us."

He rummaged in the CD-collection he had brought with him and picked out a new one to put on the CD-player. Somehow he had managed to collect these various muggle items and 'smuggle' them in. (He'd never think of leaving them behind at Grimmauld Place. He was sure to find them broken on his return.)

A radiant smile was displayed on his chiseled features as he turned around, one of Chopin's Waltzes playing. He carefully let Remus take a hold of him. They were about to start when Sirius looked at James over the werewolf's shoulder.

"Oi Prongs, you _do_ owe me your dance with Wormtail after this."

James sputtered in objection.

"I have to evaluate you after this lesson." Sirius said and left his friend to think about this as he started, or rather let Moony start, the dance on the Waltz that had just begun to play.

It turned out Remus was a rather marvelous dancer as the composition continued. The two of them were in their own world of music, unaware of James and Peter's admiring gaze.

It felt like the dormitory had been replaced by some brilliant ballroom in which the light of various candles made their eyes gleam most mysteriously. Remus had to admit he was entranced by Sirius' deep silver eyes. Normally he'd be abhorred by that colour as it reminded him of the moon, or the silver that burned his skin…

Now he was attracted to it, even though some touch of fear lingered.

He felt the moment was over far too soon when Sirius disentangled himself once the music had stopped. It felt odd to think, but he missed the weight in his arms, however little it had been. So instead he contented himself by watching the subject of his thoughts intently as this one picked out another CD.

(Just how many did he have? And _classical_ ones none the less!)

The black haired boy fell down on Remus' bed this time, pulling the surprised boy with him and motioned to James and Peter to start dancing.

Remus only had to see the first clumsy steps of his friends before turning his attention to Sirius. The boy was watching, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You really dance well." Remus said hesitantly.

The black haired boy didn't turn to watch him when he replied "Thank you, you're not too bad either. You have not once stepped on my feet."

The werewolf forced a laugh before he went on. "Ha, mother insisted I'd dance with her" (Before I was bitten at least, he added in mind.)

Sirius seemed to feel the matter was rather touchy and did no comment on it.

"And what about you?" Remus asked, unable to hide his interest. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" the werewolf decided the _Nocturne_ he'd first heard, suited Sirius as he resembled to be creature of the night with his eyes silver like the moon and a cascade of black hair, dark like the nighttime sky. (He had looked at the jacket of the CD's when James and Sirius were dancing.)

"I never denied I did take part of the traditional dance lessons which Regulus had to _endure_." Sirius said grudgingly, his voice bitter. "Only I never had the conventional part in them as they were not meant for me."

Amber eyes watched him in confusion. He felt a pang of regret when the black-haired boy averted his eyes to watch their friends struggle.

"Keep your back straight Jamesie!" he commented as a real teacher "Wait a sec, I know just what to do." Sirius got up and went to fetch something from the cupboard next to his bed. He came back with his broom and slid this one in the back of James' shirt.

"What the-" James exclaimed in terror.

"This way you will be forced to keep your back straight." His friend explained with rather malign pleasure. This said he went back to sit next to Remus. "Now go on, continue!" Sirius ordered his horrorstricken friend.

Remus thought he wouldn't hear the explanation of the words earlier on, he tried to put it aside but found it very difficult to do so.

"Mother wanted to see Regulus dance and she couldn't do _that_ if she were the one to dance with my younger sibling." The bitter voice coming from Sirius' lips surprised the werewolf. Even though the grey eyes hadn't turned away from Peter and James' struggle, the words were directed to him no doubt.

"Not that_ she_ would ever dance with her favourite son, she is too High 'n Mighty for that." Padfoot continued spitefully before he directed his gaze back to Moony. "But why bother if she had me? She couldn't have Reg to practice with any of my cousins. The _shame_ if they found out he made mistakes! And house elves are too little… besides, one cannot have their son dance with a _house elf_!" Sirius eyes flashed with anger as he told this.

"At least she didn't wish me to wear a dress or high heels." He grimaced in distaste of the idea. He looked so very innocent Remus thought…

How contradictory when one thought about the various _not-so-innocent_ pranks Padfoot had come up with. A smile took its place on Remus lips once more.

He did do that a lot today, smiling. True, when thinking about it, he usually did that a lot whenever he was around Padfoot. As he saw Sirius look at him in wonder, a slightly different image came to his mind. One that made his current smile only broaden.

An ebony-haired androgynous creature, a rich crimson dress… Red as a ruby, he was almost sure there would be delicate, exquisite shoes hidden beneath the fabric…. Remus shook his head to get rid of the forbidden image (he could hardly say _unwanted_)

"What?" He heard Padfoot ask concerned.

"Nothing…" Remus answered carefully. He saw the black-haired boy stiffen and give him a doubting look. "No really…" He tried but halted when he heard to music approach its end.

The two were just in time to watch James swirl Peter around forcefully and…

Let the chubby boy go to take a bow somewhat out of breath. It didn't occur to him apparently that Peter hereby crashed into one of their beds after having swirled about a couple more seconds.

Remus' amber eyes widened in horror while Padfoot…

"Wonderful!" He called out while clapping his hands "Splendid –_absolutely-_ splendid old chap, I'm sure you'll go and crash the party!"

o-0-o

Later that evening, when James and Peter had gone to raid the kitchens for _little-snacks-to-still-their-hunger_, Remus got the time to speak to his dark haired friend alone.

"About earlier this day," he started hesitantly, receiving only a lazy '_hmm_' from Sirius as reply, "the _nothing_ I had been thinking about back then…"

If Sirius would've been in his animagus form, Remus was sure he'd have seen the black ears prick up in interest.

"Would you dare to come to the ball as my dance partner?" He asked genuinely curious, while observing his black haired friend.

"Of course I would," Sirius said suddenly very serious as he said this in with conviction, looking decidedly at him. "It'd even be my honour."

All Remus could think of at the moment was how stunning his friend looked. "Then I ask you," he said, looking in the silver eyes that shone so brilliantly, "Sirius Black, will you be my dance partner for this ball-"

"Yes," The black haired boy said formally laced with a hint of amusement, "Yes, I will Remus Lupin." He was about to turn away when…

"Wearing a dress, preferably crimson…" Remus continued, "Do not worry, I won't ask you to wear High Heels."

-The End-

_As promised, the second and last part. I was so happy with the reviews I got that I made haste._

_I hope it is up to your expectations? English is not my native language so I hope there are no faults in it.  
(I'm aware I might put some things into words rather oddly, I'dd be very thankfull if you point that out to me.)_

_Hope you enoyed this literal outburst of mine,  
please let me know what you think?_

Lhune


	3. Bonus

High Heels: Bonus for Julia

**Disclaimer**: I sad to say so but… I do not own any of this.

**Note**: Especially for Julia who she had liked to see some more Remus/Sirius interaction… I'm afraid it is not as good as I would've liked it to be but I hope you can enjoy this all the same… And everybody else who might take the time to read this.

Ro-0-oS

"Waah, who is she?!"

"I dunno, an exchange student I suppose." The boy shrugged offhandedly.

"Why didn't I know about her?! Hmp, that Lupin-boy sure is lucky!"

"Hmm, she's rather flat on the front not?"

"Maybe, but that beauty!!"

The two Hogwarts students looked highly interested.

"Such a shame I can't see her face." One said as the girl's refined back was tuned to him.

The two weren't the only ones to have taken interest in the couple on the dance floor. No one, however, had thought about the possibility that this _could_ be the famous woman-lover called Sirius Black. Because he simply would not wear such a dress, nor would he dance with another boy. They were sure he was straight as a ruler.

Though they had to admit the two shared the same distinct features, the same grace… Maybe they were remote family?

If they had noticed Sirius was not to be seen at the moment, they instantly discarded this saying he was probably snogging some doll (or two) out of view. The boys then would wink at each other as if part of the 'conspiracy'.

The girls at Hogwarts were either too much thinking about the dress (be it in jealousy or not) to consider the identity of this elegant creature. There were of course those who noticed but they didn't feel the need to mention this and looked in silent appraisal at the couple.

It was only after the 2 dancers had left to '_get some fresh air_' that the tongues started wagging.

-0-

"I'll never understand why women like these high heels so much!" the black haired beauty scowled while pulling off the obtrusive shoes, "They make one's feet ache a lot." He added and started to massage his sore feet.

A mile was playing round the tawny haired boy's lips.

"Ah, it's worse than dancing with Prongs." Sirius complained.

His silent companion raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Well, I never asked you to wear them _did I_?" Remus pointed out. He sat down next to his black-haired friend on the stone parapet that bordered the terrace.

"I would've been quite content with the dress. If you must blame someone, blame Lily."

-0-

The red haired girl had been delighted when hearing about the initial plan, so much so that she had gathered two more of her friends to make up the unfortunate boy.

The three girls had banned the remaining Marauders from the room and started to work on the metamorphosis, using all their '_female'_ tricks. Mascara was applied after the eyeshadow had been used, red lipstick, fond-de-teint, blush,…

A plain crimson dress was charmed to fit Sirius perfectly and at the same time altered to become a magnificent _robe de soirée_. Complete with fringes, corsage and whatever…

Depilatory spells were cast (not that Sirius had been very hairy but… just to be sure.)

After they had chosen the perfect jewel (Art Nouveau-style) to finish off the 'picture perfect' they had created, they were incensed to discover a major spoil…

_The shoes!_

The ebony-hared boy had intended to wear his own shoes, he'd polish them first of course. He tried to convince the girls he couldn't possibly wear something else….

And certainly_ NOT_ the pair of shoes they showed to him (they were hardly worth the name)

Sirius may have been known to be a woman-player, always capable of getting his way but _not_ this time. He could protest as much as he wished, cradle his precious feet protectively and threaten the girls all he wanted, he would end up wearing classy (modified to fit) red pumps that went marvellously with the rest of his outfit.

Sirius had been horrified by this and even more so when the female students squealed in delight when it turned out he hadn't too many difficulties moving around graciously with their _point de finale. _

It ended up with this as the result.

-0-

"I must admit you look sinfully alluring." Remus spoke after a minute reflecting, "A slender beauty driving men crazy I'd say."

Hearing this, Sirius's head whipped around, his now-lose ebony locks flailing wildly when he did so. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Are you _barking mad_ Moony?! That is simply outrageous!" His eyes normally so playful now alight with disbelief.

Remus thought they were intoxicating when like this… Or any other time. Instead of letting Sirius know about these thoughts (they were forbidden, simply not done…) he turned to look at the clear star-strewn sky of the night. Just a frail crescent of the new Moon was visible, indicating that in due time they would be out again.

"I heard telling something like that." The tawny haired boy muttered softly. He noticed the black haired one was scooting just a little closer to him. That was only to be expected as it was quite chilly outside.

"Are you cold? Maybe we'd better go back inside." He turned to look at his shivering friend.

-_Breathtaking_- Remus considered, more than ever he wanted to touch the lithe boy with aristocratic cheekbones. He could've been mistaken for some Roman goddess (yes female, blame the dress) staring at the stars, not aware that she was one herself, the brightest of all.

He got up to take off his jacket and put it over Sirius' trembling shoulders. He started when the boy suddenly spoke very softly, his gaze never wandering from the stars.

"Do _you_ think so?" he asked.

Remus sat back down next to his friend. "Think what?" he inquired, not understanding what Sirius was getting at. The latter turned his gaze to the werewolf.

"That I'm '_a slender beauty driving men crazy'_?"

"I suppose I do, even though I know its dangerous." Remus admitted hesitantly.

At this the boy next to him raised an elegant eyebrow ludicrously (no, the girls hadn't thought it necessary to correct them if you wondered)

"Dangerous." He asked.

"Yes, Dangerous." Remus repeated. "You are straight, Heir of a dignified family and…"

Sirius sputtered in disbelief.

"And even though you are not their perfect son, I'm sure they have a _suitable_ fiancée for you…" Remus explained ruefully.

"So ou _ARE_ barking mad!" Sirius rolled his grey eyes. "You know perfectly well I do not care the least what my family thinks about me, I do not want them to dictate my living… It's _my life_." The black-haired boy said hotly staring at his friend intensely.

"As for the rest, why do you ever think I'd wear these _instruments of torture_? For fun? I'm no masochist!"

"I…" Remus didn't quite know what to answer, "I don't know, I haven't thought-"

"Are you really that daft!" Sirius rose to his feet and looked at him with dismay, "I did _this_" he gestured the crimson outfit he had on "for you! Because '_I_' wanted to be the one you danced with!"

"Ah…" this was all Remus could come up with apparently.

Without saying more, Sirius shot his friend a meaningful look and turned to leave when a strong hand prevented him from doing so.

"You did?"

"Yes I did, you're happy now? Let go off me!" Sirius demanded angrily.

"No I won't." Remus said softly and pulled Sirius down, "Because how would I know I'd ever see you again, See you like this… and I'm not talking about the clothes you wear." He said when he noticed Sirius was about to protest.

"I think you're divine." He commented before gently pushing his lips on the soft red ones (make-up, make-up :P) of Sirius. He was pleasantly surprised when the dark haired boy returned his advances and even deepened the kiss.

They only broke off when they wee out off breath and remained seated in silence, rather bewildered staring at the stars in the sky… overwhelmed, confused… Until the werewolf ended the uncertain atmosphere.

"Want to do that again? He asked softly.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Ro-0-oS

_I truly intend to end the story here, no further bon__uses or anything alike…._

_Unless of course an absolutely fantastic idea comes to my mind… -shakes head- No, I shan't do that! I really can't, I said so!_

_But of course that doesn't mean I cannot use them in a new story :D_

_Hope you all enjoyed this Bonus and as always, any comments are always welcome._

_Lhune_


End file.
